Cast Comments: Records of horitsuba style!
by AeroTundra
Summary: With the permission of the authors, I've created a parody fic where the Tsubasa/xxxholic cast and I read and comment the School Records of Horitsuba, by True Despair. Attempting to be funny. Review and tell me whether I'm doing good or not.
1. Chapter 1

**Cast Comments**

**Chapter 1**

**Me:** HI! HI! And welcome!~~~

**Fai:** WELCOME~ WELCOME~~

**Me:** Lalalalala~

**Kuro:** What...the hell...

**Fai:** *pokes Kuro* oh, Kuro-pyon-pyon, this fic isn't supposed to make sense...

**Kuro:** Then why am I here!

**Fai:** 'Cause you're Big Puppy... And Syaoran's Little Puppy...

**Me: **Good point! LABELED!

**Big Puppy:** W-what the hell? Change my name back!

**Me:** Hm...maybe... =x=

**Watanuki:** Aero...you're missing the point...

**Me:** Right! The point! Everyone who's found this fanfic already know the cast so there's no need to introduce them...though...Watanuki and Doumeki's here so...

**Doumeki: ***gestures towards Watanuki* He's the spastic one.

**Watanuki:** WHO'S THE SPAZZ!

**Me: **ANYWAY! First, we'll see what these crazy characters think about...*cue music* School Records Of Horitsuba by...*more music* True Despair! Thankyou Thankyou~~ Sakura? Your line...

**Sakura:** Oh... Aero doesn't own Tsubasa the series, or True Despair's story...This fic was created with the permission of the authors...

**Aero:** Eh... ON WITH THE FIC!

XxXxXxXxXx

It was the best prank that Fai has ever thought of it was also the last prank he will ever do for a long time. However in his opinion it was well worth it.

It was during spring break in the Horitsuba Academy and Kurogane, the gym teacher was away on vacation (for one reason or another). However that made a very bubbly chemistry Teacher very sad and bored. So after hours of just watching television, he came up with an idea.

XxXxXxXxXx

**Aero: **Fai's bored and it's all Kuro...I mean Big Puppy's fault... wah, wah...

**Fai: **Wah, Wah.

**Watanuki:** Could we get through the first few paragraphs first...

**Kurogane:** *huffs* Whatever...

**Me:** ...

XxXxXxXxXx

He ran to the home computer and signed up on his account of Facebook.

He heard the door open as Yuui walked into the house with a few bags. "Hello? Brother, are you home?"

"I'm here~!" Fai called out as he was on the screen; checking for friend updates and soon-to-be birthdays. "I'm just on the computer~!" He heard Yuui making a noise of acknowledgment before the sounds of footsteps were heard on the tiles of their kitchen. He then grinned as he clicked on his status. "Now then, let the fun begin."

**Fai (SexyKitty66)**

XxXxXxXxXx

**Me: **Kuro...? Fai's Facebook name is SexyKitty66. What are your thought's on that? ANSWER 'CAUSE IT'S THE POINT OF THE FIC!

**Kurogane: **Pfft.

**Me:** ...*leaps on Kuro's head* Tapppitytaptap~ *leaps off* ANSWER DAMMIT!

**Kuro: **WHAT THE HELL?

**Fai:** *pouty face* Wah... Kuro-pyon thinks my name sucks... And that I'm no good for him... pouty pouty...

**Kuro:** *sighs* It's fine...

**Me: **AND...?

**Kuro:** It's fitting...I guess. He insists on being some sort of cat for some reason and he's sexy enough for it and...

**Me:** HA! HE SAID IT! And ya can't take it back. ONWARD!

**Syaoran**:...

**Sakura:** *looks at Syaoran*

**Watanuki:** Wow...

**Doumeki:** *shrugs*

XxXxXxXxXx

_Changed his status from "Single" to "In a relationship"_

**0 seconds ago*Like*Comment**

Then the chemistry teacher just sat back and let the internet do the magic.

Sure enough; after just two minutes later .

**2 mins ago* 18 likes* comment**

He grinned. "My my, It seems that I have friends who care about my status~!" He looked at who wanted to comment on his changed status.

**Sakura (PinkPrincess)**

XxXxXxXxXx

**Me**: WHOA! So Syaoran...your opinion on Sakura's Facebook name...

**Syaoran**: U-um...it fits her...you know...perfectly...

**Me:** I'll take it.

**Kuro:** WHAT!

**Doumeki**: *turns SPECIFICALLY to Watanuki* Where can I find some food around here?

**Watanuki:** YOU MAKE IT YOURSELF!

**Me:** Doumeki has a point... I'm feeling like...hm...cheesecake sounds really good right now. with lots and lots of decorations. Edible decorations of course. make a flower out of frosting...yum~

**Watanuki:** W-what? why?

**Fai:** Watanuki-kun's always the best at cooking.

**Me:** *hooks arms with Fai and turns to Watanuki*

**Me and Fai:** *w* ... *our voices get deeper and more demonic*

**Everyone:** *backs away*

**Watanuki:** WAHH! ALRIGHT! FINE I'LL MAKE YOUR DAMN CHEESCAKE. *starts mumbling things about being about Yuuko and probably worse*

**Me and Fai:** *cute smiles* Okay~ ONWARD!

**Kurogane:** Jeez, surrounded by maniacs...

XxXxXxXxXx

_Is it true Fai-sensei? You found someone?_

Fai could only chuckle at the innocent girl's question. All the more reason to spice it up a bit.

**Fai (SexyKitty66)**

_Yep, it's true~! I found someone to love~!_

XxXxXxXxXx

**Me:** Oh no... Fai...*slowly turns* HOW COULD YOU!

**Fai:** *wails* I DON't KNOW! POOR KURO!

XxXxXxXxXx

Then before he knew it more people decided to join.

**Syaoran (AsianFighter)**

**Sakura:** Wow, Syaoran. I like your name.

**Syaoran: ***blushes*

**Me:** =_=

XxXxXxXxXx

_Wow, Fai-sensei! That's good to hear._

**Himawari (SunflowerGal)**

_I'm so happy for you Fai-sensei!_

**Doumeki (PriestWarrior)**

_Cool._

XxXxXxXxXx

**Doumeki:** ...It fits...

**Me: ***nods* It does...

XxXxXxXxXx

**Watanuki (ChefMaster)**

XxXxXxXxXx

**Me:** YO! WATANUKI YOU'RE UP!

**Watanuki: ***runs in huffing, spatula in hand* What?

**Me:** Jeez! You're not even paying attention to the story! You're line comes up and you're not even here! Whiny whiny...

**Watanuki:** Y-you told me to make cheesecake. What the hell!

**Me: **Fine: *waves him off* Make your cheescake then.

**Fai:**ONWARD!

XxXxXxXxXx

_DON'T WASTE SPACE ON THAT ONE WORD COMMENT! THERE ARE SOME PEOPLE WHO ACTUALLY WANT TO HEAR MORE FROM YOU!_

_And congratulations, Fai-sensei._

Fai had to laugh at that. Watanuki was always on Doumeki's case on his lack of speaking. A man of few words people would call him. Then the latest comment finally asked the question he was waiting for.

XxXxXxXxXx

**Kurogane: **...

**Me:** Sounds like you...

**Kurogane:** Shut up!

XxXxXxXxXx

**Syaoron (Doppelgangerfighter)**

_That's great Fai-sensei. But who's the lucky person who has swept you off your feet?_

At last; to put his plan in place.

**Fai (SexyKitty66)**

_It's ..._

XxXxXxXxXx

**Fai:** *sees line* Well...it's a mystery.

**Me and Fai:** NOOOOOOOOOOO

**Kuro: **Idoits...

**Me and Fai:** Nyaa~

**Fai:** Nyaa~ Nyaa~ Kuro-nyaa~

XxXxXxXxXx

-  
[Dinnertime]

Yuui was confused to say the least when Fai came skipping to the table; humming as he came. "Well you're in a better mood then usual; did something happen?"

Fai happily sat at the table as he helped himself to a bowl of mash potatoes. "Oh nothing~! Just a couple of friends on Facebook. Sakura got a new kitty sweater today~! I'm so happy for her~!"

XxXxXxXxXx

**Everyone:** *turns to Sakura* *sees pink sweater with a chibi cat head*

**Sakura:** This is awkward...

**Watanuki:** Here's your cheesecake...*grumbles*

**Me:** *pokes sweater*

**Sweater: **MEOW~~~

**Everyone: **Oh!

XxXxXxXxXx

The younger twin smiled as he nodded. "That's nice. I always thought she was a cat person anyway. Roast beef?"

"Yes please~!"

XxXxXxXxXx

**Doumeki:** I could use some roast beef...*turns to Watanuki*

**Watanuki:** WHAT THE HELL? I JUST MADE YOU CHESS...CHEESECAKE.

**Me: **Heh! You almost said chesscake... wait...where is Yuui...?

**Fai: ***waves* Oh, he's...somewhere...

**Kuro:** ...Where?

**Fai**:...

**Kuro:** YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW!

**Me:** DAMN STRAIGHT!

**Everyone:** ...

**Fai:** It's not that I don't know, it's...

**Kuro:** You don't know.

**Fai:** TT^TT Kuro-meanie, you didn't even let me finish...

**Kuro:** You don't know...

**Me:** Persistent.

**Sakura and Syaoran:** *glance*

**Kuro: **ONWARD!

**Everyone:**O.O

**Fai:** It's just Aero...

**Me:** *pulls off Kuro cosplay* ...

XxXxXxXxXx

Yuui chuckled as he sat at the table. "I wonder when Kurogane will come back from his trip." He cut a steamed carrot in half as he took a bite. While he was eating he failed to notice Fai's evil smirk at the other end. When he did notice him, all he saw was a bright smile.

"I wonder too~! It's been so lonely with big doggy around to hang out with~! I do hope he comes back soon~!" On the inside though, he was racking with dark laughter. _'I can't wait to see the look on Kuro's face when school starts again.'_

The rest of dinner went without any incident.

XxXxXxXxXx

**Fai:** *dark laughter*

**Me:** *chills*

**Kuro:** And that's why I killed you...

**Me:** WAH! *SMACK* Bad Kuro-wan, Bad! No killing. I'll put you back in the Kuro cage!

**Kuro:** *whimpers* Not again... .

**Everyone:** O.o ?

**Doumeki: ***points to Fai cosplaying Kuro*

**Kuro:** WOULD YOU TWO QUIT IT!

**Me:** Scary!

XxXxXxXxXx

-  
[Some time later]

Kurogane entered the front doors of the academy with less of a foul mood than usual. His vacation went without any problems and the best part was that the annoying blonde teacher didn't pester him with constant calls, texts or e-mails. However his guard was up. He found it odd that Fai didn't pester him during his vacation which led him to one conclusion.

The moron has done something bad while he was gone.

XxXxXxXxXx

**Fai:** *points towards "moron"* NOT a moron. *whimpers towards Kuro* Remember...last night you said I was your idiot...not moron...

**Kuro**: *blushes*

**Me**: AH!

**Syaoran and Sakura:** WHAT THE!

**Doumeki:** It was bound to come up sooner or later...more cheesecake...

**Watanuki:** YOU ATE IT ALL!

XxXxXxXxXx

He looked around the academy to see if that blonde teacher did anything to the building. After not finding anything out of the ordinary, he then shrugged. He figured since Fai lived with Yuui; it was impossible for the idiot to actually do anything without the younger twin knowing.

With a sigh, he went to his office.

-  
[Later that day]

There was a knock at the door.

Kurogane glanced up from his paperwork and sighed. "Come in." He then blinked in surprise as he saw a huge group of girls with gifts and cards in their hands. He raised an eyebrow. "What's this? It's not my birthday."

One of the girls giggled. "Oh you know."

"Uh no I don't" Kurogane responded. "So I ask you again; what's this?"

Another girl giggled as she stepped forward and hand him a card. "I think this will refresh your memory~!"

Skeptical, Kurogane took the card and opened it.

_Congratulations on your new-found relationship with Fai-sensei~!_

XxXxXxXxXx

**Me: **Ohhhh so Fai said it was Kuro...ohhhhhhhhhhh-_-

**Fai:** I knew it was him all along. *snuggles Kuro* Snuggle~

**Kuro:** Moron, get off!

**Fai:** *pouts* Not your moron...

**Watanuki:** ONWARDS!

XxXxXxXxXx

In a mere moment; he shut down. He read that sentence over and over again to comprehend the whole thing.

_Congratulations on your new-found relationship with Fai-sensei~!_

_your new-found relationship with Fai-sensei~!_

_your new-found relationship_

_new-found relationship_

_relationship_

XxXxXxXxXx

**Me:** Yes, Kuro. read over and over and over and over...hehehehe

**Kuro:** You! Shut up!

XxXxXxXxXx

"Re-Re-Relationship?" Kurogane said in an unusually high pitch. This doesn't make sense. He was on vacation. A freaking vacation! How the hell did this happen? Then it clicked. Why Fai hasn't pestered him. He glared at the card.

XxXxXxXxXx

**Syaoran:** Kurogane-s-san, that was an unusually squeaky voice just now...

**Kuro:** Kid...it's not really me...

**Me: **Kuro-koi's glaring at inanimate objects again...

**Kuro:** IT'S NOT REALLY ME!

XxXxXxXxXx

**"Where's Fai-sensei? I want to talk to him about something."**

The girls before him shuddered at the cold temperature and the oddly dark voice the gym teacher has taken. They didn't want to answer but if they didn't; they too will feel his wrath.

"Um .h-he's walking to his classroom right now why do you ask?"

XxXxXxXxXx

**Fai:** Looks like I'm in danger...

**Syaoran: **Fai's in danger...

**Sakura:** Looks like Fai-san's in danger...

**Watanuki:** Fai's in danger.

**Doumeki: ***nods* He's in danger.

**Me: **I'm missing something...

XxXxXxXxXx

-  
"So that status was fake."

Fai nodded. "Yup~! 100 percent untrue~!" He and Syaoran were walking to the science lab while holding a stack of paper that were graded tests. "I even got some girls to give him gifts and cards to complete it. Isn't that awesome of me~?"

Syaoran nervously chuckled. "I wouldn't call it 'awesome' Fai-sensei but that was a pretty good prank. You had all of us going for a while." He glanced back as the pair continued walking. "But I shudder to know what Kurogane-sensei's going to do when he finds yo FAI! LOOK OUT!"

**Me:** *laughs out loud* !

**Everyone:** *stares*

**Me:** ...*clears throat*...Fai's in danger...

XxXxXxXxXx

Fai turned his head. "Hmm~? What's that Sya- "

**BAM!**

XxXxXxXxXx

**Me:** CUT! Kuro! You weren't supposed to kill him! Now we need a new Fai. Someone! Get Yuui on the phone... NOW!

**Sakura:** YES!

**Kuro:** Calm down, kid. She's crazy.

**Fai: **AH! I'm dead? Wah! Kuro-puuuuuuu, how could youuuuuu...

**Kuro:** Damn wizard...

**Me:** *imitates Kuro's voice* Damn rat...

**Watanuki:** What kind of reference was that?

**Me:** ONWARDS!

XxXxXxXxXx

-  
Getting hit with a volleyball wasn't what Fai expected from Kurogane; in fact he was expected something worse.

XxXxXxXxXx

**Fai:** *kitty face* I'm alive after allllll!~~~

XxXxXxXxXx

Though as soon he regained consciousness; He promised Yuui (who both helped him to the infirmary and along with other people waited by his bed) not to play pranks on the gym teacher again.

However, his memory seems to have had some issues.

He failed to tell Kurogane that he hacked into his account as well.

Guess who's has a baby with him?

XxXxXxXxXx

**Me:** O.O Reena...?

**Kuro:** HELL NO!

**Me:** Worth a try... IGNORE ME!

**Fai:** It's still a prank...I think...

**Me:** Tell me your thoughts before we stray too far...Watanuki!

**Watanuki:** It's was well written in my opinion...though I did get a few lines.

**Me: **That you missed...say more!

**Watanuki**: Uh...um...I don't know. It made me laugh.

**Me:** As it should. *sigh* Doumeki.

**Doumeki:** *shrugs*

**Me:** Okay, Sakura?

**Watanuki:** Wait! What! That's all Doumeki says!

**Doumeki:** Jealous...

**Me: **Sure...it fits him...SAKURA!

**Sakura:** I thought it was well-written too. The Facebook names fit and Yuui was in it and Syaoran and Fai and Kurogane too...

**Me:** Okay! *raises fist* Syao!

**Syaoran: **It was really funny and deserves recognition like this...

**Me:** Very nice. Go, Fai, go! Use...Fai-Kitty Attack.

**Fai: **Fai! Fai!

**Kuro:** Idiots!

**Me:***dark tone* I'm changing your name again.

**Big Puppy: **What?

**Fai:** KUDOS TO TRUE DESPAIR! AWESOME FIC AND I WANNA SEE MORE.

**Me:** AWESOME! ME-

**Big Puppy:** QUIT YELLING!

**Me and Fai:** *glares*

**Me:** What's the point of yelling that to us?

**Fai: **Muro-meanie's being unreasonable...wahwah

**Big Puppy:** What...QUIT CHANGING MY NAME!

**Me:** Oh no! We're out of time! Wait for chapter 2 of True Despair's School Records Of Horitsuba! Oh! And you guys should read her stories! Their sooooo gooooood~ Don't forget to review and comments and suggestions are always welcome!

**Everyone but Big Puppy**: Bye~


	2. Chapter 2

**Cast Comments**

**Chapter 2**

**Me:** Hi! Another chappie up and running 'cause I was eager to write it!

**Fai:** Vibrating with excitement!

**Kuro:** They were literally sitting there...vibrating...

**Me: **You know we were Kuro-myann!

**Kuro:** How many of those damn nicknames can you use?

**Me:** Let's find out. But first...our guest, Yuui. I found his drowning in the desert.

**Yuui:** I was in a resturant that mostly served desserts...not deserts...

**Fai**: But we were worried all the same. *cries* I thought I lost my brother. Mi hermano, My...niisan...? *turns to Kuro*

**Kuro: ***ignores*

**Me:** Today features True Despair's School Records Of Horitsuba, chapter 2! Yay~~ I don't own it so don't go assuming crap! *growls*

**Yuui:** Hey, it's Fai and me. *points to first sentence*

**Me: **ONWARDS!

XxXxXxXxXx

**From Fai to Yuui:**

_Yuui~! That was some party last night~! I wish I knew everyone who was there~! Oh by the way why are there tons of stuffed doggies around and on my bed~?_

**From Yuui to Fai:**

_You got scared of a cat that thanks to alcohol was looking like a huge cat monster and you needed protection. Don't worry, it's all on camera._

XxXxXxXxXx

**Me:** Awesome!

**Yuui:** Not really. Do people actually see me as the type to get drunk?

**Everyone: **...maybe...

**Yuui:** *hangs head in shame*

**Me:** Shame!

**Fai:** But it's okay! I'm here brother! And I'll get your body back no matter what!

**Yuui:** But what about your arm and leg? *whimpers*

**Kuro**: OH, JUST GET ON WITH IT!

XxXxXxXxXx

-  
**From Tomoyo to Sakura**

_Sakura, what's wrong? You looked kinda flustered in second period. Did something happen?_

**From Sakura to Tomoyo**

_Um I overslept today and rushed throughout my whole house and to school. I made it on time but as I walked in, the guys in my class started staring and blushing at me. I looked down and realized that I wore a see-through shirt and I wasn't wearing a bra underneath!_

_XxXxXxXxXx _

**Syaoran:**_ ..._

**Me:** Hey, Syao, you're a little quiet over there...

**Syaoran: **Huh? Oh, Ever since chapter 1, I can't get Kurogane's high pitched voice out of my head. Just last night, I had a dream that he was training me and told me to cut the tree down with my sword. But...his voice was so high...I couldn't take him seriously. *trembles in a silent giggle*

**Me:** I see...

**Syaoran:** *FINALLY sees story* WHAT THE!

**Me:** Heheheh.

**Yuui:** It makes you wonder what Sakura was doing last night...

**Fai: **She was with me and Kuro-bunbun.

**Black Mokona:***Appears out of nowhere* That's 1! *dissapears*

**Kuro:** What the hell?

**Me: **Mokonas will appear to count every one of Kuro-annoyed's nicknames! ^ ^

**White mokona:** *poof* That's 2! *poof*

**Kuro:** I will-

**Me: **ONWARDS!

XxXxXxXxXx

**From Tomoyo to Sakura.**

_ Oh dear! I'm very sorry to hear that! Did you get in trouble?_

**From Sakura to Tomoyo**

_Well no but I think I scared Syaoran for life._

**From Tomoyo to Sakura**

_No offense dearie, but that's nothing new._

-  
**From Kurogane to Doumeki**

_God what a night we had! The most freaking peaceful night I have ever had!_

XxXxXxXxXx

**Me:** Hey, where is Doumeki and Watanuki?

**Fai: **Weeeeeellll, Watanuki didn't want to make anymore cheesecake so he skipped out and Doumeki was here for a few moments but got hungry and left to find Watanuki.

**Me: **Either way, he's cooking for someone else!

**Fai: **Yeah, he is!

**Yuui:** Well, at least he's cooking for someone he cares deeply about.

**Me: **YEAH, HE IS!

XxXxXxXxXx

**From Doumeki to Kurogane**

_Yeah._

**From Kurogane to Doumeki**

_You know, you're possibly the only person I can freaking tolerate. You alright from last night?_

XxXxXxXxXx

**Me:** Doumeki should feel tolerated...

XxXxXxXxXx

**From Doumeki to Kurogane**

_Yeah. A slight headache but that's nothing. You?_

**From Kurogane to Doumeki**

_Nothing bad but I get the feeling that I blacked out at some point. When I woke up this morning, I wasn't wearing anything and there was a note that said 'I had a great time. Hope to do it again.' What the hell happened last night?_

**From Doumeki to Kurogane**

_Fai-sensei._

XxXxXxXxXx

**Syaoran and Sakura:** O.O...

**Yuui:** *Eyes shine evilly* So that's what you do to my brother...

**Kuro:** ...IT's...NOT...ME!

**Fai**: ...*tears* But friday...you said...it was speacial...wah wah. Kuro-baka!

**Black Mokona:** *poof* That's 3! *poof*

**Me:** Heh heh heh heh heh... ONWARDS!

XxXxXxXxXx

**From Kurogane to Doumeki**

_Huh?_

**From Doumeki to Kurogane**

_Fai-sensei was there and you two really hit it off. The last thing I saw before you left was you and Fai-sensei singing 'Pub and go' while clinging to each other. You both have red color on your cheeks._

XxXxXxXxXx

**Kuro: ***glares at everyone* Don't say a word...

**Me and Fai:** Kuro-singyyyy~~~

**White Mokona: ***poof* That's 4~ *Poof*

**Sakura:** Kuro...singy-san, can you really sing?

**Kuro:** *growls*

**Me:** Probably... BUT FAI SINGS BETTER! *roars* RAWR! That's why I like him more that you, nnnnghgh XP

**Kuro:** YOU THINK I CARE!

**Me:** I think you do.

**Yuui:** She thinks you do...

XxXxXxXxXx

**From Kurogane to Doumeki**

._Really?_

**From Doumeki to Kurogane**

_Yeah._

**From Kurogane to Doumeki**

_I'll get back to you later. Right now there's a certain blonde who I demand an explanation from._

**From Doumeki to Kurogane**

_Don't swallow it before you tasted it first._

**From Kurogane to Doumeki**

_Wait! What the f-!_

**Phone has been disconnected**

XxXxXxXxXx

**Kuro:** O.o Wait! What the f-

**Me:** RATED T FOR TEENS DAMMIT!

*smack*

**Kuro: **What the hell! *rubs head*

**Fai:** I think he means...*kuro imitaion* Wait! What the f...reak...

**Yuui:** Or...*kuro imitaion* Wait! What the f...ai...

**Fai:** *tilts head in confusion* ...OH, I GET IT!

**Yuui: ***sighs*

**Me: **...Kuro-imitation!

**White mokona:** *poof* That's 5~~ *poo-

**Me: **WAIT! You're White Mokona...Where the black one...?

**White Mokona:** Well, he got sick from all the poofing or something. *shrugs* Either way, He's just like Kuro-imitation when he drinks milk~ *poof*

**Kuro: **Why does that have to come up...

**Me:** hehehehe

XxXxXxXxXx

-  
**From Watanuki to Syaoran**

_Hey Syaoran; long time no see. You feeling better now?_

**From Syaoran to Watanuki**

_Yeah. My fever just broke and I'm just relaxing. I'll be back to school in a couple of days._

**From Watanuki to Syaoran**

_That's good to hear. Sakura's getting worried about you but I assured her that you'll be alright soon enough._

**From Syaoran to Watanuki**

_Thanks. You're a lifesaver._

**From Watanuki to Syaoran**

_No problem. So ._

**From Syaoran to Watanuki**

_So what?_

**From Watanuki to Syaoran**

_So what happened to you to make you so sick?_

**From Syaoran to Watanuki**

_Oh nothing much. Just stood in the rain a bit too long._

**From Watanuki to Syaoran**

_Seriously? What possessed you to stand in the rain alone?_

**From Syaoran to Watanuki**

_..I uh There was something that happened that I needed to get out of quick._

**From Watanuki to Syaoran**

_Like what?_

_Wait YOU DON'T MEAN !_

**From Syaoran to Watanuki**

_Yeah ._

**From Watanuki to Syaoran**

_I KNEW there was something funny going on in the gym office I thought they were fighting._

**From Syaoran to Watanuki**

_I thought so too .then I heard a moan._

XxXxXxXxXx

**Me:** WHOA! XD  
**Fai: ***drinks milk* Want some?

**Kuro: **HELL NO!

**Fai:** ...

**Yuui: **You two do it at school too...

**Kuro:** It's not me dammit!

**Fai:** *pushes carton of milk into Kuro's hands* You should have some milk to calm down.

**Kuro:** *glares and pushes back* I said no!

**Me:** Watanuki thought you guys were fighting...I wish he were here right now...

**Fai:** Why won't you accept my loving gift... *cries*

**Kuro: **I'M LACTOSE INTOLERANT!

**Fai:** Ahh so he reveals his secret...

**Kuro:** *annoyed mark*

**Fai: **Kuro-lactose~

**Black Mokona:** *poof* That's 5~

**Me:** 6.

**Black mokona:** That's...6...*poof*

XxXxXxXxXx

**From Watanuki to Syaoran**

_Hey, if it makes you feel any better I kinda got scared for life too. Maybe not in way that you were just in but something like that._

**From Syaoran to Watanuki**

...

**From Syaoron to Yuui**

_Hey Yuui, what's up?_

**From Yuui to Syaoron**

_Oh hi Syaoron, it's been good thanks. But right now, I've been in a bit of a pickle._

**From Syaoron to Yuui**

_Really? How come?_

**From Yuui to Syaoron**

_I've ..trapped myself in the ventilation docks_

**From Syaoron to Yuui**

_..I think my next question would be ..why?_

**From Yuui to Syaoron**

_I ...was getting away from the craziness that is my brother and Yuuko and I had nowhere to run. I'm on the second floor with no way to walk and they were coming to the only way out so I panicked and took one of the vents out and climbed up. It was only a minute later that I realized I'm an idiot._

XxXxXxXxXx

** Me:** Awwwww! *hugs Yuui* You're not an idiot. If anything, you did the smart thing...

**Fai:** ...Should I be hurt...?

XxXxXxXxXx

**From Syaoron to Yuui**

_Yuui-sensei .do you want me to get Kurogane-sensei for you?_

**From Yuui to Syaoron**

_That would be nice, yes. And tell him one thing._

**From Syaoron to Yuui**

_What is it?_

**From Yuui to Syaoron**

_That I need a new pair of pants .badly._

_*CREAK*_

_Oh no._

**From Syaoron to Yuui**

_Huh? Yuui, what's wrong?_

**From Yuui to Syaoron**

_I think my weight on the ventilation is becoming too much I think it'll-_

_*RIP*_

_*CRASH*_

"YUUI-SENSEI!"

XxXxXxXxXx

**Syaoran and Sakura:** NOOOOOOO! *Reaches for Yuui*

**Yuui:** *backs away* It's not really me...*turns to Kuro* I get how you feel now...

**Me:** ...Kinda wish Kuro-moi-moi did end up rescuing the pantsless Yuui...

**Fai:** Or Fai...

**Me: **You're right!

**Yuui:** The mokona's are late...

**Me: **Wha-

**White Mokona:** *poof* That's 7~ *poof*

**Me:...**YOU'RE LATE!

**Kuro:** So are you...

**Me: **Says the guy who didn't rescue pantsless Yuui...

XxXxXxXxXx  
-

Notice from Yuuko Ichihara:

The cooking classes will be canceled for the rest of the day. Yuui-sensei has experienced some major trauma this morning when the chemistry teacher and myself have come to check up on him. The cause of said trauma will remain undisclosed for the time being. However thanks to a certain student who will remain a secret , he was transported to the nearby hospital shortly after.

We regret the inconvenience and we hope you have a wonderful day at the academy.

Thank you.

XxXxXxXxXx

**Me:** You're welcome~ Man, We gotta bring her here too!

**Kuro:** *calmly* Hell no...

**Watanuki: **Hey guys~ Oh, it's over. That's too bad...Well, at least Doumeki and I made it here...Oh, it's Yuui...

**Yuui: **...

**Fai:** What's that? *points to drink in Doumeki and Watanuki's hands*

**Watanuki:** We were just thirsty.

**Doumeki: **I told him about this place that gives you free refills with every drive-thru purchase you make.

**Everyone:** ...

**Me:** *burst out laughing* Are you serious!

**Watanuki:** What! It's a free refill and...DAMMIT DOUMEKI!

**Doumeki:** *covers ears*

**Yuui:** Well, that's useless if you think about it...

**Sakura:** I don't ger it...He still gets his refills right?

Watanuki: DOUMEKI! I'LL KILL YOU! AND DON'T THINK I WON'T JUST BECAUSE I'M ALWAYS COOKING FOR YOU! *rant*

**Me:** In the end...Watanuki's ranting too loud so we can't even hear the thoughts of our cast like the mind readers we are...*sigh* Tune in next time!

**Fai:** I'll be here! Kuro-Kitsune will be too.

**Black mokona: ***poof* Too bad only make it to 8... Don't forget to review~ *poof*

**Watanuki:***rant rant rant*

**Me:** WE GET IT!


	3. Chapter 3

**Cast Comments**

**Chapter 3**

**Fai:** Hi! Hi! And welcome to another chapter of Cast Commets. This is the Records Of Horitsuba edition and we welcome all readers!

**Me**: Wow, Fai, great job~

**Fai:** Huh?

**Yuui:** He's not Fai...

**Me:** W-what?

**Yuui:** I'm Fai... *cries* You forget me!

**Me:** ...

**Fai:** He's the less-than-mature one, remember...

**Me:** Oh...okay...I think...

**Less-than-mature Fai:** I feel forgotten...

**Me:** Anyway. This chapter's all about syaoran!

**Syaoran:** R-really?

**Yuui:** Aero, did you read ahead...

**Me:** NO!...yes...

**Kuro:** You cheater!

**Me:** I didn't think you cared so much!

**Sakura:**The School Records Of Horitsuba and Tsubasa are not claimed to be owned by Aero...

**Me:** That's right!

**Fai:** ONWARDS~~~

**XxXxXxXxXx **

It's not what you think!

-  
It was a bad idea from the start and Syaoran knew that.

But all he wanted was to get his lunch that he had forgotten while he left to go to the cafeteria.

So how did it end up like this?

-  
[A bit earlier]

Syaoran was walking down the hallway towards the cafeteria with his friend Sakura and his older brother, Syaoron. They just left the science lab that one of their teachers teaches in. They were having fun along the way; talking and laughing and poking fun at each other.

"For the last time nii-san, I don't remember having that mistletoe implanted on my face." Syaoran retorted with a small smile.

Syaoron shrugged with a smirk. "Hey; don't blame me. I'm not the one who mistaken the wine for fruit punch. Honestly; it was miracle that you didn't throw up. For Kurogane-sensei; he was just glad you weren't using a random object as a soccer ball." He grinned as Syaoran jabbed him gently in the ribs.

Sakura giggled. "I thought Syaoran was very lively at the party. He even gave me a kiss on the cheek."

"Well I um there was a mistletoe where we were standing!" Syaoran tried to defend himself. "I was only following tradtion on the plant on Christmas Eve and it would be rude not to!"

**XxXxXxXxXx **

**Syaoran:** *blushes* I have a bad feeling about this chapter.

**Me**: You shoul- I MEAN don't worry! At least you got to kiss Sakura on the cheek~

**Sakura:...**Syaoran's kissed me before...! *blushes*

**Me**: She didn't say on the cheek...

**Fai**: True...

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Well that piece of tradition ended up on your face, lil' bro." Syaoron and Sakura shared a laugh as Syaoran was blushing like a bright tomato.

Upon reaching the doors of the cafeteria; Syaoran remembered something important. "Oh geez! I forgot my lunch in the classroom!"

"Again?" Syaoron teased. "That's the third time this week."

Sakura lightly frowned. "Oh dear. Do you want me to go get it for you?"

"Oh no." Syaoran blushed. "I'll just get it myself." He started walking down the hall. "I'll meet you guys again in a minaute."

The girl waved Syaoran off with a smile. "Okay then~! We'll tell the group that you'll be there~!" As she dropped her hand, she glanced at Syaoron who had a knowing smile on his face. "Um Syaoron what's the matter?"

Syaoron turned to look at the girl. "Nothing. Just thinking is all."

**XxXxXxXxXx **

**Fai:** what's he thinking about!

**Yuui:** calm down...

**Kuro:** You all realize that THIS ISN'T REALLY HAPPENING!

**Yuui:** Yes.

**Fai**: Aww, Kuro-chu, you sure know how to take the fun out of things. *drapes himself over Kuro*

**Kuro**: ...You got into my sake...

**Me**: That was quick.

**Fai:** Not trueeeeeee!~

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Uh okay then."

-  
[Science lab]

Syaoran walked into the room and looked around. "Huh, I guess Fai-sensei went out for lunch today; normally he'll still be here for lunch." He sighed. "I guess even teachers get tired of staying in one room all the time." He walked towards his desk which was right by the window on the left side. "Ah there it is!"

He picked up a paper brown bag that was lying on the floor at the foot of his desk. Tucking the bag under his arm; Syaoran started leaving the room. "Now then all I have to do is to go to the cafeteria and try that new recipe that Watanuki's been cooking this week and then after lunch " He was so into his thoughts that he failed to notice that he was swaying to the side where a skeleton model was standing on.

"And then after school, I have soccer practice and once I get home ."

In a mere second, Syaoran's face came into contact with the skeleton. "Ack! What was th "He paled. "Oh no; the skeleton model!" Thanks to his inability to keep his eyes open; he knocked into the model and in turn was swaying very violently. Thinking quick Syaoran grabbed the model (and in the meantime dropping his lunch) and tried to stand it correctly. But unfortunately, thanks to the dropped lunch, Syaoran accidentally stepped on it; thus losing his footing sending him and the model to the ground.

**XxXxXxXxXx **

**Me**:...That's awesome!

**Syaoran:** H-how?

**Me**: I can see it happening! Heheheh

**Fai:** I see it tooooo~ It's a little fuzzy and there's a lot of static and crap, but I still see it.

**Kuro and Yuui:** Fai, you're drunk...

**Fai:** Prove it! *sways*

**Me**: I didn't see you drink any alcohol at all...

**Fai**: There's a lot of things I do when no one's looking!

**Everyone**:...

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Wait what AH!"

He and the model hit the tile floor rather hard; making the poor boy's face sting a bit. "Ow .why do these things happen to me?" He suddenly looked up. "Oh no! The skeleton! Is it alright!" Thankfully, the model didn't suffer any damage; and for the most part was perfectly inducted. Syaoran breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh thank goodness. I was worried that you would break and thus me having to explain to Fai-sensei why you have broken ribs." Out of the sheer moment; Syaoran closed his eyes and hugged the model.

**XxXxXxXxX **

**Me:** In honor of Syaoran, let's all give a skeleton a big hug~

**Fai:** Weeeeee~ *hugs kuro* Kuro-skeleton~

**Kuro:** What the- Get off idiot!

**Yuui:** Apparently you look like a skeleton to him...

**Me:** Hug-a-skeleton mission: Fail...

**XxXxXxXxXx**

But during that time .

-  
"Gosh, Syaoran has been gone for a while now."

Himawari, Watanuki and Doumeki were walking down the hallway in screech of their slightly younger friend. The group was waiting for the boy to return but as time passed; they started getting worried so the trio decided to venture around and find him.

"I know." Watanuki agreed. "It's not like him to just ditch us like that."

"You know; he really didn't ditch us." Doumeki pointed out.

"I KNOW THAT YOU MORON! I'M JUST SAYING THAT IT'S FREAKING UNUSUAL; THAT'S ALL!"

**XxXxXxXxXx **

**Me**:...

**Kuro**: You're going to say it again, aren't you...

**Fai:** *still hugging Kuro* Myaa~

**Me:** Sounds like you...

**Kuro:** *sighs*

**Me:** *pouts* It's no fun when you give up.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Himawari laughed. "Oh you two. You're like the best of friends~!"

Watanuki sulked. "Himawari .."

-  
Doumeki glanced up and saw the door to the science lab. "Hmm ." He then noticed that the door is slightly ajar. "Oh."

"'Oh' what, Doumeki?" Watanuki grumbled.

The stoic teen pointed to the door. "It's open."

"Do you think Syaoran's in there?" Himawari asked.

Watanuki huffed. "Well there's one way to find out!" He shoved Doumeki to the side. "Out of my way, Jerk." He violently pushed the door open. "Hey Syaoran are you in here? We were just wondering where .you were?"As Watanuki got to look around the room his eyes fell to the tile floor where for some reason, Syaoran was laying right in front of him.

With the skeleton model .hugging it ..and smiling in pure bliss.

**XxXxXxXxXx **

**Me:** *coughs*

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Hey Watanuki; what's wrong?" When Himwari gently pushed Watanuki to see; she blushed. " oh my."

As for Doumeki .he just looked. "Hey."

Syaoran blinked. "Huh?" He looked up and saw three of his older friends blushing at him. Well two of them were; Doumeki was itching to have a smirk on his face. Raising an eyebrow, he looked at his postion .then he too had a red face. "Um I uh ..it's not what you think .?"

There was moment of silence.

Then .

"And here I thought Syaoran was finally getting some."

Three horrified faces looked over at Doumeki who for some reason kept his face straight. He glanced at them. "What?"

**XxXxXxXxXx **

**-Silence-**

**Sakura:** ...He...

**Syaoran:** *looks down*

**Yuui:** It's okay, Syaoran. As Kurogane would say, it's not really you. ^-^

**Syaoran:** Yeah...

**Sakura:** *bursts out laughing* Sorry...It's just so funny!

**Fai:** I think it's adorable that Syaoran gets to hug Sakura's skeleton~

**Kuro**: Idiot! That's not her, for one, and that's disgusting!

**Fai:** You're just saying that because you know you'd want to hug my skeletons.

**Me:** Skeletons? Plural?

**XxXxXxXxXx **

Unfortunately, word got around the school and eventually reached the staff about Syaoran's mishap and practically everyone found out.

Including .

-  
"So Syaoran; is there something you like to tell me~?" Fai smiled at the mortified teen as he kept the student for after-school. "Or would you rather have your lovely friend tell me instead~?" He eyed the model which gave no respond in return.

Syaoran was beyond embarrassed.

"It's not what you think!" 'Oh why wouldn't anyone believe me? I didn't do anything!'

-  
And that's how he was called the 'Skeleton Molester' for a long period of time.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Me:** Right! I make note of it now...*grins*

**Skeleton Molester:** Wait, what...? ...WHAT THE!

**Kuro:** What is wrong with you!

**Fai:** Kuro-bunny, look! Ah, a new person~

**Kuro-bunny**: What...? OI!

**Me:** I love this!

**Skeleton Molester**: C-could you change my name b-back?

**Me**: Sure! Next chapter...maybe...

**Skeleton Molester:** ...*depression*

**Sakura:** *hides laughter* S-sorry, Syaoran-kun...

**Me:** SO! Your thoughts maybe...

**Yuui:** I really enjoyed it. Especially the ending.

**Me:** Me too~ Kuro-bunny?

**Kuro-bunny:** Quit it with the names! I get enough from this moron! *points to Fai, still draped over him*

**Fai:** It's nice to meet you too~

**Me:** Is...that what you think of True Despair's fic...SHAMEFULL!

**Kuro-bunny:** IT'S FINE!

**Me:** YOU'RE OPINION DOESN'T MATTER HERE!

**Skeleton Molester**: I thought it did... *cries*

**Sakura:** S-syao?

**Yuui:** *pats Sakura* I thinks it's because of his name.

**Skeleton Molester**: It's...not my name...

**Me**: Sakura?

**Sakura:** Oh! Yes, I thought it was really funny!

**Me:** ...Well, we all know how Syao- I mean Skeleton Molester thinks of the fic...it made him cry...

**Yuui:** Actually...that was you.

**Me:** ...FAI!

**Fai:** Nicely written as always~ Kuro-bunny thinks the same and I can't wait until the next chapter~ Fai-kitty is leaving. *starts walking away*

**Kuro:** Idiot! Where are you going?

**Fai:** Shut up, you!

**Kuro:** *blinks*

**Me:** Heh.. this may get dangerous. We'll see you all next time~

**Fai:** I need to find my Kuro-skeleton!

**Me:** Yuui, protect me!


	4. Chapter 4

**Cast Comments**

**Chapter 4**

**Me:** Hello! And welcome to another chapter of Cast Comments, Call me Aero!

**Fai:** Aero!

**Sakura:** Aero!

**Yuui:** Aero?

**Watanuki:** What?

**Me:** Heh, it worked... ANYWAY! In this chapter we'll dive into the thoughts of the Tsubasa cast along with Yuui, Watanuki, and Yuuko. I have no idea where Doumeki is...

**Yuui:** Aero, doesn't own Tsubasa or School Records Of Horitsuba...just to get that out of the way...

**Me:** Thank you! So, to make this work...I have this machine that records our thoughts. We all just have to wear these helmets here. They're not the prettiest things but they work. And also, the machine just happens to read the fanfic to us. It's so convenient! Also, I'm doing the same for the Fallen Angel version~

**Kuro:...**yeah...

**Me:** ONWARDS! From here on out there will be no talking. Only thinking~

**XxXxXxXxXx**

First Aid; my ass.

-  
Pounding painful, thunderous pounding. That's what his head felt like as the realm of consciousness called to him.

Opening his eyes, Fai tiredly looked around to see where he was or rather where he ended up. He groaned as the pounding somehow intensify as he sat up. "Owie~! My head hurts~!" He blinked as the scenery surrounding him became clear. "Oooh~! So, I'm at the kitchen~! Even though I'm on the floor." He smiled though it looked a bit pained. "Well at least I'm inside of me and Yuui's home."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Fai:** *thinking* Heh, I'm on the floor and ending each sentence with ~! Wait...why am I on the floor?

**Kuro:** Why is that idiot on the floor?

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Guess again, moron."

**XxXxXxXxXx **

**Fai:** WHOA!

**Kuro:** WHAT THE HELL!

**Me:** *laughs*

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Fai looked at the intruder with wide blue eyes before he laughed. "Oh~! It's Kuro-ow!" He grabbed his head. "My head hurts."

Kurogane rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Here; I got this for you." He walked towards the blonde with a glass of water and an aspirin.

"Yay~! Kuro-tan's coming to the rescue~!" Fai took the glass and popped the medicine into his mouth. He then took a sip of water. "Ahh~! Much better~!" He then looked up at Kurogane to see a dark glare coming from those bright red eyes.

Nothing new there.

**XxXxXxXxXx **

**Watanuki, Yuui, and Me:** You can say that again...

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Hmm what's wrong Kuro-rin~?"

"I can't believe you." The man seethed.

Fai tilted his head. "I'm sorry but I don't know what I did to make Kuro-crazy so angry." He smiled. "Unless it involved us in a bed with you being tied up with fuzzy handcuffs like the last time except it wasn't really-"

**XxXxXxXxXx **

**Kuro:** ...

**Fai:** Ooohh~ When was this?

**Me:** *staring at Kuro and Fai* Wow, their expressions are classic!

**Yuui**: ...handcuffs?

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"THAT NEVER HAPPENED!" Kurogane roared out while his face displayed a pretty shade of red. Calming down while pinching the bridge of his nose; he eventually composed himself. "That's not what I meant."

"Oh." Fai blinked. "Then what do you mean?"

Kurogane pointed to the Fai's right side. "I mean that."

Fai followed where the finger was pointing at until his eyes landed on his hand. He was at the very least surprised at he found. He saw that his hand had something very particular on top of it. "Um Kurgy is this a joke?"

The gym teacher rolled his eyes. "Does it look like I'm laughing; moron?"

On Fai's hand was a waffle and a frozen waffle to boot. Well from the looks of it, the waffle was thawed out a bit. However upon closer inspection; at the bottom of the waffle which was connected to his hand where a bit of something red was tinting the waffle. But what was it?

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Me:** ...What the waffle?

**Kuro:** Waffle...?

**Fai:** It seems there's a waffle on my hand. ^-^

**Sakura:** Somehow...it doesn't seems so strange...Especially since it's Fai...

**Watanuki:** Of all things...

**Yuui:** I'm sure there's a reason...maybe...

**Syaoran:** ...I have nothing to think...

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Seeing that Fai was having trouble finding out what the hell that red was, he narrowed his eyes. "You really don't remember, do you?"

Taking that in the slightest offense; Fai pouted. "Well Kurgy; if I do remember what happened last night then I would've known about my hand being an appetizer for someone." Now that he thought about it "Kurgs what happened last night?" He blinked as Kurogane was trying to stay calm about it; as his expression turned from usually angry to just mortified.

"Besides being a complete moron?"

Fai nodded while rolling his eyes.

Kurogane sighed. 'This is going to be a pain in the ass.' "Fine; here's what happened."

**XxXxXxXxXx **

**Me:** Flashback!

**XxXxXxXxXx -**

[The night before]

Fai was cheering while standing on the bar table swaying as he was barely holding on to his beer mug. "'ey! 'Ey Yuui~!" He slurred out. "L-Let's go to K-Kuro's place and have more .um things to do."

**XxXxXxXxXx **

**Yuui:** *sweatdrops*

**Kuro:** There is so much scarily acurate about that situation...

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Yuui who was sitting not too far from him; nodded tiredly. "Yeah I think should pay him a visit .yeah ." He was only slightly more sober then his twin but still can be considered drunk. "We .should um go "

"Goood Idea~!" Fai almost fell as he came down from the table. "'et's go~!" He didn't bother to put the glass down as he grabbed his brother's arm and walked out of the bar.

As they left; they failed to notice that the bartender shook his head; muttering about Tuesdays and not getting paid enough to deal with that crap.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Me:** lol...

**Watanuki:** I don't get paid enough for anything!

**XxXxXxXxXx**

As the pair miraculously made it to Kurogane's place; Fai tried to knock on the front door. "'ey Kuro-puus~! Come out an' play~!" He then tried to knock on the door with the beer mug that he taken from the bar. "Kuro~! Get up, you lazy puppy~!"

"Maybe he's .not home." Yuui's slumped form said. "We should go or somethin'."

Then the sound of glass breaking was heard throughout the whole place. Yuui lazily looked up and saw the door open. "Whoa how did you do that?"

**XxXxXxXxXx **

**Kuro:** OH JEEZ!

**Fai:** I'm a burgular~ But it's kuro's house so it's okay~

**Me:** LOL!

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Fai blinked. "Dunno magic?" He looked at his hand. "Whoa what a pretty color~!"

Getting himself off the ground, Yuui pushed the door wide open and gently shoved Fai inside. "Come on ." As they got inside, Yuui used one hand and weakly push the door to close; only for it to just have it halfway. "Let's fin' somethin' for that han'."

The twins got to a tiled room. Yuui got Fai into chair (just barely) and went to a compartment. He felt a chill as he opened it. "Ew freezing." He looked around and took a box out. Thanks to the alcohol content; he thought he found what he was looking for. "Foun' it." He looked up. "Hey..brother; I found the ." He blinked as he saw that Fai was already passed out on the floor. "Oh .he's asleep'ed" He (with all of his might) kneeled down and opened the box. He took one of the "wrapping" out and placed it on Fai's bleeding hand and apply pressure. "That should do it."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Me:** Waffle bandange! XD

**Kuro:** This is weird...

**Syaoran:** Should I be surprised?

**XxXxXxXxXx**

As he looked at Fai; Yuui yawned too. "I'm getting sleepy." Without thinking he tossed the box away and laid down next to his brother. "Good night .brother."

All he got was a mumble as sleep overtook him.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Kuro:** Great. And I lose my waffles too...WAIT WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING!

**Me:** Poor Kuro and his waffles.

**Yuui:** Waffles are random...

**XxXxXxXxXx**

-  
[A couple hours later]

Kurogane was walking to his place with some grocery bags. He went for some last minute shopping before the late-night stores were closed. He went up to his door .only to find two things.

**XxXxXxXxXx **

**Fai:** Makes you wonder if he bought waffles...

**XxXxXxXxXx**

One: his door was open.

Two: that there were pieces of glass and bits of red in front of said opened door.

His eyebrow twitched. "Oh for the love of fu it better not be the damn witch trying to prank me again." Nonetheless, he pushed the door opened and looked around. Nothing bad so far; his living room was the way he left it. However when he got to the kitchen.

He was met with an unbelievable sight.

On the tile floor, there was Fai and Yuui sleeping soundly. The fridge was wide open and there was a box of waffles on the table. From what he could tell; they were drunk of their asses and decided to pay him a little visit.

No words can describe the anger he was feeling at that mere moment.

**XxXxXxXxXx **

**Me:** I CAN! Really, really, really, really, really, bad anger...maybe...

**Watanuki:** The whole silence thing...is awkward...

**XxXxXxXxXx**

However; after counting to ten twenty okay maybe up to thirty, Kurogane sighed and put away the food. Afterwards he stared as the sleeping duo. "Well I guess they'll be fine in the morning."

With that he turned off the kitchen light and went to bed; letting the twins sleep it off.

**XxXxXxXxXx **

**Sakura and Syaoran**: He didn't throw them out!

**Me:** Awww, Kuro-pon cares! He didn't kick them out and call them bum.

**Yuui:** ...I feel cared about...

**Watanuki:** Seriously, this is awkward...

**XxXxXxXxXx**

-  
Fai stared. "Kuro-sama; that was really mean!"

By now Fai's injured hand was properly wrapped in real bandages. He and Kurogane were sitting on the couch while watching some TV show; but neither were paying attention to it. "How could you just leave us there like that!"

Kurogane shrugged. "Why are you complaining for? It's not like I threw you two out and believe me it took all of my strength not to do that." He muttered angrily. "So it worked out okay. So stop whining."

**XxXxXxXxXx **

**Everyone**: Too good to be true...

**XxXxXxXxXx**

" Speaking of which; where's Yuui~? Fai asked.

"Who knows." Kurogane shifted his eyes. "When I came to; he was gone. I have no freaking idea where he is right now."

Fai looked out of the window. "Yuui ."

**XxXxXxXxXx **

**Fai:** I made it look like he died...

**Yuui:...**Did I die?

**XxXxXxXxXx**

[Somewhere else]

The cash register was quaking in his shoes; secretly hoping that the moment was only a terrible nightmare. "W-w-what do you need sir?"

A fiery pair of bright blue eyes burned right into him.

"Aspirin and lots of it."

**XxXxXxXxXx **

**Fai:** HE DIDN'T DIE~

**Me:** Wow. Yuui can get scary.

**Kuro:** O.O Sakura: Yuui has a dark side?

**Syaoran:** ...

**Watanuki:** I didn't see that comming.

**Yuui:** Someone's figure me out...

**Fai**: WAIT! Yuui left me?

**Me**: Review lots 'cause I likes 'em~


	5. Chapter 5

**Cast Comments**

**Chapter Five**

**Me:** Heya peeps and here's another chappie~

**Fai:~** I will never be afraid again...I will keep on fighting 'till the end...I can walk on water I can fly...I will keep on fighting 'till I die~

**Kuro:** Singing again...

**Fai:** ~'Cause I'm good at it~

**Me:** That's not part of the song.

**Fai:~**I can't stop singing~

** Yuui:** Oh jeez...

**Me**: *sigh* There are very few of us today. Just Kuro and Fai and Yuui and me...no one else. Where are they...? I DON'T KNOW!

**Fai:** Aero doesn't own Tsubasa or the School Records of Horitsuba... ^ ^

**Yuui:** You stopped singing.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Brother; we need to talk."

Fai looked up from his paperwork that was sitting in his home desk. "Hmm~? About what Yuui?" Honestly he had no idea what his twin was talking about; however from the look of the cooking teacher's face; it can't be good.

Yuui sighed as he went out the room.

The chemistry teacher then heard sound of rustling and shifting. Then before he knew it his twin was back at the doorway with what appears to be a laptop.

Glaring at his brother, Yuui started typing on the computer while still standing. "Do you remember that facebook prank that you've pulled at Kurogane while was on vacation?" His voice remained calm but there was a hint of frustration to it.

Fai raised an eyebrow to that. "Yes .And I almost had a concussion because of it." He then raised his hands up in surrender. "But I haven't done anything like that ever since. I promise~!"

**XxXxXxXxXx **

**Fai:** *sigh* I remember that concussion...

**Kuro and Yuui:** No you don't...

**Fai:** Well, I...I remember...

**Kuro:** NOTHING! You remember nothing 'cause this isn't really happening!

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Yuui raised an eyebrow. " is that so?" He then showed the screen to Fai. "Then may I ask what this is?" On the screen was Kurogane's facebook page; or rather the picture section of it. But what was on it shocked Fai was the pictures themselves. Each picture was either a cute little puppy or doodles of him and Kurogane being lovey dovey towards each other. To top it off, the sentences were very corny to say the least.

Look at this cute little thing; doesn't our child look absolutely adorable~?

Oh how I wish I could tell him what he really means to me.

Fai and Kuro 4EVER~!

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Me**: I lol-ed at this part...

**Yuui:** I had no idea lol could be used as a verb...

**Kuro:** It's not ever a real word...

**Me:** Lol

**Fai**: Lol!

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Okay, the last seemed a bit weird but regardless it was there.

A few seconds of silence went by before Fai started laughing out of nowhere.

"Man Yuui; you are such a joker~!" He said. "To think that I would have anything to do with those pictures and the heart-warming words~!" When Yuui didn't even crack a smile; Fai's laughter slowly died down to awkward chuckling. He then cleared his throat. "Umm ."

**XxXxXxXxXx **

**Fai:** Awkward...

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Do you think this is funny?" Yuui angrily asked. "This might be the most inexcusable thing you have ever done! I thought you would quit it after the last time but I guess I was mistaken!"

Fai pouted. "Well I should feel bad and even ashamed for pulling off another prank." He agreed before scratching his head. "If I could remember doing such a thing."

Yuui blinked before narrowing his eyes. "Wait; what do you mean 'if I could remember doing such a thing'? It's clearly your handiwork!" Then he got the shock of his life when he saw Fai's face.

He wasn't lying.

He really couldn't remember.

" You really don't remember; do you?" Yuui finally said. 'Huh; I guess a hit to the face by a volleyball did more damage than anyone thought.'

**XxXxXxXxXx **

**Me:** Lol

**Kuro**: ...Are you done?

**Me:** But it's funny...

**Kuro:** Then say hahahah like everyone else!

**Yuui:** Except Fai.

**Me:** *giggle*...

**Kuro**: WHAT?

**Me:** ...You said...hahahah...lol!

**Fai:** It's true!

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Fai rolled his eyes with a smile. "Well of course I don't Yuui~! I wouldn't take this long to confess if I did remember." His smile turned into a grin. "Besides even if I did, there's no way Kurgs would know; he's barely online anyway~! So case open and shut~! Everyone wins~!"

Yuui wasn't sure if he could agree with that. As he looked back at the screen; his face lost. "Well I wouldn't jinx it so soon."

The chemistry teacher tilted his head. "What makes you say that?"

The cooking teacher showed the screen to his brother. "It just so happens that he chose now to sign in." In the corner was the IM section of the page and pressing the refresh button; the two viewed the status update.

**XxXxXxXxXx **

**Yuui:** This should be REALLY good...

**Fai:** Oh, $%#!

**Kuro**: ...

**Me:** That...wasn't a word...

**Fai:...L**ol~

**XxXxXxXxXx**

If you are reading this you freaking moron of a teacher then you should know one thing;

I'm going to get you.

Fai slowly stood up from his desk. "I .just remembered; I have to buy some food for the cat!"

Yuui raised an eyebrow. "But we don't have a cat."

"Hahaha~! Boy, you said it." Fai then made a quick run past Yuui. "Okayiseeyoulaterdon'twaitupbye!"

*SLAM*

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Me:** Hahahah, happy Kuro-chan?

**Kuro:** I'm never- WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!

**Fai:** I'm lol-ing...

**Yuui:** Is lol the word for today?

**Me:** Nope! It's not really a word...

**Fai:**Oh crap, I need to feed the cat!

**Kuro:** There is no cat...

**Yuui:** Yeah, no here has a cat.

**Me:** Well, there's Ivy the stray cat...

**XxXxXxXxXx**

The cooking teacher sighed. "There goes my chance of a quiet evening." He then went to the living room; put down the computer and picked up the home phone. He dialed some numbers then waited.

Then a click was heard.

"Yes hello; patch me through to the police department. Thank you." He then checked his fingernails before another click was heard. "Oh yes; hi Kusanagi. It's me Yuui. Listen can you do me a big favor?"

"Yep; it's happening again." Yuui nodded. "So can you?"

"Thanks. See you later then." And with that Yuui hanged up the phone and laid on the couch. He frowned.

"Let's just pray it will be the volleyball again."

**XxXxXxXxXx **

**Me:** Awesome!

**Fai:** I really do hope it is a volleyball.

**Yuui**:...Really Fai...?

**Me**: You used a British accent...? ...YOU'RE BRITISH!

**Kuro:** If anything, he's French...

**Me:** Damn, I'm American...

**Yuui:** Straying...

**Me:** ANYWAY! I really liked this chappie 'cause it uh...

**Fai:** It continues my legacy!

**Me:** Yeah...that...-_-"

**Kuro:** Leaving...

**Me:** You didn't give your thoughts at all!

**Kuro:** It fine... *leaves*

**Me:** I'll get him...*pulls out Kuro plushie*

**Fai**: O.O

**Yuui:** Fai, you look like a cat...

**Me:** Don't forget to review 'cause they make me happy and want to write more. AND *waves Kuro plushie* Kuro-plushie wants to hear 'em too.

**Fai:** *follows the Kuro plushie*

**Yuui:** Seriously...all you have to do-

**Fai:** MEOW~

**Yuui:** Yup...he did it...


End file.
